De un lado a otro
by Shinsei-Hikari
Summary: Sakura es la protagonista de este fic, ella es de las personas que antepone los sentimientos de sus amigos a los de ella misma y esto la llevará a tener que mentirle a los que ama. Contiene lemon/yuri


Ino y Sakura eran las mejores amigas desde que tenían 7 años, y ahora a sus 16 siguen siéndolo. Ya era algo normal que se tuvieran mucha confianza. Las dos se vestían y desvestían una frente a la otra sin problema.  
Ese día Ino notó que Sakura la miraba, detenidamente, mientras ella se desvestía.

**- ¿Qué te pasa Saku?  
- Yo...etto…Nada  
- Saku, te conozco hace mucho y se que algo te pasa  
- Es que quiero hacer algo pero no se si es lo correcto...  
- ¿Algo en lo que yo pueda ayudar o aconsejar?  
- En parte si...  
- ¿Se trata de un chico?  
- No...  
- ¿Qué te pasa entonces?  
- Ino...yo... **- Sakura (totalmente desnuda) se acerco a Ino, que estaba de la misma forma.  
**- ¿Qué pasa?** - Ino se paró y también caminó hacia Sakura. Sakura la agarró por la cintura, la empujó a al cama, tomó las dos manos de Ino, las entrelazo con las suyas, y la besó. Ino se quedó pasmada... ¿Qué le pasaba a Sakura?... ¿Por qué la besaba? Ino pensaba, y como no repondrá el beso, Sakura se separó y la miró con vergüenza  
**- Lo siento Ino...pero tenía que hacer...ya no podía con este sentimiento.**- Ino se quedo en silencio. Los pechos (ya desarrollados) de Sakura estaban frente a su cara, no sabía por qué, pero esos bien formados pechos la excitaban y atraían. Ino miró a Sakura a la cara, estaba llorando, había hecho llorar a su mejor amiga...eso era imperdonable, tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo. Ino tomó en su mano izquierda uno de los pechos de Sakura y lo masajeó lentamente mirando a Sakura a los ojos. Pudo ver en su rostro una expresión de asombro, que luego se transformó en una sonrisa. ¡¡Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos!! Sakura estaba muy feliz. Ino besó el pecho izquierdo de Sakura, que gimió de placer, agarró los pechos de Ino y los masajeó y peñisco los pezones de esta, los pezones de Ino estaban duros por la excitación. Sakura se soltó de Ino y besó el abdomen de esta, luego bajó más y comenzó a besar la vagina de Ino, esta se masajeaba los pechos mientras tanto. Sakura, con su lengua, masturbaba la vagina de Ino, esta gemía de placer. Sakura dejó a Ino y se paró a cerrar la puerta. Ino se paró tras ella y la abrazó por atrás, masajeó los pechos de Sakura y luego con su mano masturbó la vagina de Sakura, con un dedo penetró lentamente a Sakura. Las dos caminaron hasta la cama, Ino se puso encima de Sakura y comenzó a besar su vagina, al mismo tiempo que Sakura hacia lo mismo con la de Ino (69). Las dos estaban totalmente excitadas. Sakura subió, besó y mordió los pechos de Ino, luego la besó en la boca. Esta vez Ino sí le correspondió el beso, mientras con su mano penetraba a Sakura.  
Algo inesperado sucedió. Un "Nock! Nock!" en la puerta las hizo separarse.  
**- ¿Quién es?** - Pregunto Ino asustada  
**- Soy yo, Sasuke** – Sasuke es el mejor amigo de las dos, se pusieron ropa rápidamente y muy agitadas salieron a recibir a su amigo  
**- ¿Y ustedes porque están tan exaltadas?  
- Estas alucinando Sasu, Ino y yo solo nos vestíamos  
- Bueno ¿Qué les parece si vamos a tomarnos un helado?  
- ¡¡Si!! ¡¡Vamos!!  
- Yo no voy chicos ¡Estoy castigada!  
- ¡¡Pero Ino!! ¡¡Anda!! De todos modos Sasu invita  
- Lo siento Sasu...pero estoy castigada  
- Bueno ¿Entonces tu vas conmigo Saku?  
- Pero claro, Adiós Ino** - se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y le guiño un ojo a Ino, esta sonrió.  
**- Chao Ino** - Sasuke también se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Los dos salieron de casa de Ino a tomar helado.  
Sakura estaba extremadamente feliz, y Sasuke lo notó.

**- ¿Qué te pasa Saku? Estas muy feliz  
- Es que me paso algo muy lindo  
- ¿Me lo cuentas ?  
- Es que te vas a reír n///n  
- Claro que no ¡¡¡¡Dimeee!!!  
- Es que me comí un chocolate que hace tiempo no comía y era mi chocolate favorito  
- ¿OO?...no me reiré xD  
- Te dije que era estúpido** - Sasuke sonrió y Sakura le sonrió de vuelta  
**- No mucho...vamos por el helado mejor  
- Esta bien** - Los dos caminaron hasta la heladería. Compraron los helados y se sentaron en el parque.  
**- ¿De qué es tu helado, Sasu?  
- De menta ¿Y el tuyo?  
- Chocolate -** Sakura se acerco al helado de Sasuke (este estaba comiendo de el) y lo lamió suavemente  
**- ¡¡Oye!! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¡Es mi helado!!  
- Si y esta muy rico  
- ¬¬ -** luego de unos minutos Sasuke se acerco peligrosamente al helado de Sakura, pero esta lo notó y lo retiró. La boca de Sasuke terminó en la de Sakura, y para sorpresa de Sakura, Sasuke cerró los ojos y la besó. Ella hizo lo mismo, abrió su boca para dejar pasar la lengua de Sakura, se besaron apasionadamente hasta que Sakura se separó para respirar. Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa y ella lo miró de la misma forma.  
**- Te Quiero mucho Saku**  
**- Yo a ti también Sasuke **- Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y le dio un corto y tierno beso.  
**- Vamos a casa  
- Sasu...podríamos...podríamos no decírselo a Ino...  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Es que…lo que pasa...tu no le digas...pero tu le gustas...y se enfadaría conmigo...y no quiero eso...pero tu a mí también me gustas pero ella no lo sabe...por favor no quiero perderla ni a ti tampoco  
- Esta bien, no le diré…Pero con una condición...  
- ¿Con cuál?  
- Acompáñame **- Tomo a Sakura de la mano y corrió junto con ella, los dos estaban muy felices...aunque Sakura se preguntaba "¿Qué estoy haciendo?". Llegaron a casa de Sasuke, más bien de Sasuke e Itachi, su hermano. Itachi era alto, de profundos ojos negros (con un toque rojizo), pelo negro, muy parecido a Sasuke, 19 años, tocaba en una banda, estudiaba medicina, simplemente era lo mejor. Sasuke sabía que todas las chicas amaban a Itachi, pero también sabía que lo "amaban" solo por que era guapo, ninguna lo conocía realmente, excepto talvez Sakura y Aya, que han sido las únicas novias formales que ha tenido. Sasuke miró a Sakura, la cual se había quedado parada enfrente de la puerta.  
**- Vamos, entremos** - La tomo de la mano y entraron. Sakura miró a su alrededor, todo estaba desordenado, pero ¿Qué más se podía esperar de un universitario y un estudiante irresponsables?  
**- ¡¡Itachi!!! ¡¡Estoy en casa!!! -** Sasuke le gritó a su hermano y este instantáneamente salió de la cocina sonriendo.  
**- Bienvenido a casa Sasuke** - Sakura salió de detrás de Sasuke. La sonrisa de Itachi, tanto como la de Sakura se borraron **- Hola Sakura...**- Itachi se acercó para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla. Los recuerdos de su relación llegaban a sus mentes. Itachi y Sakura tirados en el parque besándose apasionadamente, Itachi y Sakura en el cine, Itachi y Sakura en una fiesta, Itachi y Sakura en la pieza de Itachi abrazados, todos los lindos momentos...hasta que...Itachi y Sakura fueron a la torre de Tokio, Sakura va al baño y cuando vuelve ve a Itachi besándose con Aya, lo único que hizo Sakura fue salir corriendo. Nunca más se hablaron, se veían y no se hablaban...hasta ahora.  
**- ¿Co-co-como has estado?**  
**- Muy bien ¿Y tu Saku….Sakura?  
- Bien también** - Sasuke le hizo señas a Itachi por detrás para que se fuera  
**- Eh...yo...este…Ya me voy, pásenla bien **- se fue medio atontado.  
**- Vamos – **Sasuke y Sakura fueron a la cocina. Itachi había dejado la cena a medio hacer. Había una olla con arroz sin hervir y unos pescados en el horno.- ¿**Tienes hambre?  
- Un poco **  
**- Comamos **  
**- ¡¡Yo quiero hervir el arroz!!!  
- Esta bien. **- Sakura se sacó su chaqueta, quedando solo con una minifalda y una polera rosada, muy apretada. Sasuke se quedó embobado mirándola. Sakura coció el arroz y sirvió los platos, se sentaron en la mesa y comieron. Después Sasuke levanto la mesa y se sentó en el sillón junto con Sakura.  
**- ¿No vas a lavar los platos?  
- Nah...Itachi lavará mas tarde. ¿Quieres una cerveza?  
- Bueno **- Sasuke fue a la cocina, Sakura escucho su grito de "¿Una Escudo o Cristal?"  
**- ¡¡Cristal!!** - escucho un "Bueno" como respuesta. Sasuke volvió con dos cristales en la mano. Abrió la de Sakura y se la pasó, luego abrió la de él y se sentó nuevamente. Tomo el control de la TV y la prendió.  
**- ¡¡Pon el Fox!!!  
- Esta bien**- Sasuke puso el Fox. Se acerco a Sakura y la besó, Sakura abrió su boca, sus lenguas juguetearon, la boca de Sasuke, y la ella, sabían a cerveza, ese sabor amargo, pero a la vez delicioso. Sakura abrazó a Sasuke por el cuello y este la abrazó por la cintura. Sasuke, suavemente, empujó a Sakura hasta que quedó acostada en el sillón, Sasuke arriba de ella. Los ojos de Sakura estaban fijos en los de Sasuke. Las manos de Sasuke bajaron por las piernas de Sakura y subieron hasta su minifalda, ahí la corrió hasta el centro de la falda y tocó la pantaleta de Sakura. Sakura gimió calladamente. Sasuke con su otra mano subía por el abdomen de Sakura, las manos de Sakura subían y bajaban desde el trasero de Sasuke hasta sus hombros. Sasuke pasó sus manos por debajo de la polera de Sakura y masajeó sus pechos, le sacó la polera lentamente y luego le sacó el sostén. Observo sus pechos, luego los besó suavemente, Sakura le quitó la polera y besó su abdomen. Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y también quito la mini de Sakura, ésta quitó los pantalones de Sasuke. Sasuke quitó la pantaleta de Sakura y luego se quito los boxers, dejando ver a Sakura su hombría, Sakura se agachó frente a Sasuke y besó su pene, lo metió en su boca y lo lamió. Sasuke tomó a Sakura y la puso de espaldas en el sillón, se puso arriba de ella y la penetró lentamente, Sakura soltó un gemido de placer. Sasuke la penetro una y otra vez, lentamente y luego rápidamente, mientras con las manos masajeaba sus pechos. Sakura se paró y fue a la pieza de Sasuke, se acostó en la cama, Sasuke la siguió y la abrazó.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se despertó y Sakura no estaba a su lado, fue a la pieza de Itachi, pero su cama estaba hecha, lo que significaba que no había llegado a dormir. Fue a la cocina y encontró una nota:

La pase muy bien, espero que se repita otra vez, me fui a casa de  
Ino, me llamó y me pidió que fuera...lamento no estar ahí.

Con amor  
Sakura

Sasuke sonrió, después de todo no había sido un sueño. Muy feliz se duchó, tomó desayuno y se puso a ver tele un poco.

Mientras tanto en casa de Ino:

**- Esta bien, que te pasa ahora...por que estas tan feliz Saku?  
- Por lo de ayer...no sabia que sentías lo mismo que yo- **_"bueno, si lo sabía…pero eso no importa…" (Pensó Sakura)_**  
- Si, yo había querido decírtelo pero...te dije que estaba enamorada de Sasuke para despistar  
- ¡¡Tonta!!!! ¡¡Por eso yo no me atrevía a decirte!!!  
- JAJAJAJA ¿Qué crees que dirá Sasu si le decimos?  
- ¡¡NO PODEMOS!!!  
- cálmate ¿Por qué no?, es nuestro amigo  
- Esque...tu le gustas, él me lo dijo…Entonces se enojaría con nostras, y mi amistad con el es súper importante...por favor, no le digamos nada****  
- OO no sabia de los sentimientos de Sasu...esta bien, no le diré nada  
- Gracias, te mereces una recompensa** - Sakura se acercó a Ino y la besó apasionadamente, posó su manos en la cintura de Hikari a la vez que esta hacía lo mismo.  
**- Te amo  
**


End file.
